mizukifandomcom-20200214-history
Ketsukiko Momomote
'''Ketsukiko Momomote was once the leader of a tyrannical gang among the streets of Tokyo city. After meeting Mamoru, she packed up her gang life and raised Shina until her unfortunate death. Appearance Ketsukiko is a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair which fades to pink at the ends. Her striking green eyes give one the feeling that she is sending a burning gaze into one's soul. Her clothing style is what she calls "candy punk lolita", usually consisting of short pink dresses and black fishnet. While serving her gang, she often hid her face behind a thick black mask, and a black cape draped over her shoulder. She also wields an oversized pink knife, approximately the length of a greatsword, with a 45-pound rabbit-shaped weight on the end. Personality While at first glance, you may think of her as being sweet and graceful, only one of those is actually true. Despite her sugary appearance, Ketsukiko is incredibly deceitful, as shown when she convinces her husband that her name is spelled 欠木小 桃藻て (meaning "Small Missing Tree - Peach Algae") to hide her identity, only for the truth of her and her daughter's names to be revealed to him after her death. She shows little mercy for those who cross her, seeing no shame in killing people who have done her wrong. On the other hand, however, she is also incredibly protective of Shina, but in a much different way from Mamoru. Instead of trying to prevent bad things from happening, Ketsukiko stands by and lets Shina learn from her mistakes, only stepping in to defend her from severe consequences and interference from others. If another person questions her parenting, she is very quick to silence them. She is equally quick to exact revenge on anyone willing to harm her daughter. In her Vampire Arc, Ketsukiko confronts Kanato shortly after discovering the location of Shina, and threatens to rip off his head should he ever harm her when Shina does not directly ask for it. She then proceeds to slap Kanato and kick him in the stomach to stun him, at which point she walks on him to enter the Sakamaki home. Bio School Life As a child, Ketsukiko was always the rebellious type. As she grew into a teenager, she gained an interest in fighting and stealing, often getting herself suspended from school. Her parents' anger over her suspensions eventually caused her to act out even more, and she often partook in drugs and smoking. When she entered high school, she befriended a young man named Takishiro, who was trying to start up a school gang, but had nobody capable of being his right-hand. As a joke, Ketsukiko sarcastically suggested he give her the position, only to learn the next day that he had taken her seriously, and had enlisted her as his Second-In-Command. Despite her initial disinterest, she quickly took to enjoying the life of a gang member, dropping out of school to pursue it more actively, and even moved in with Takishiro in an old building he had renovated for himself. The two developed a very intimate relationship rather quickly, and together they lead their high school gang out into the streets, where they were took part in more and more dangerous criminal activities. One day, shortly after making vigorous love to Takishiro, she lifted up Bunny Blade and stabbed him through the center of his chest, severing his spine and cutting his lung open. As he slowly began to die, she mocked him for being too trusting, announcing that she would lead the gang and rule over Tokyo herself. She then twisted her blade and jerked it upward, slicing his heart open and killing him instantly. Leaving The Gang While preparing to rob a bank, Ketsukiko entered the building to scan for cameras and electronically disable them. While standing in line to avoid suspicion, the man standing behind her introduced himself as Mamoru Omaido, stating that he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, and asking her name. While she was hesitant at first about conversing with this man, she noticed he had a check in his hand for 400,000 yen, and decided he would be someone she could scam into giving her money. She smiled sweetly at him as she politely told him her name was Ketsukiko, spelled with the kanji for "tree" and "algea", and blaming her parents for being nature lovers. Upon him asking her out on a date, she cheerfully accepted, calling her Second-In-Command, Kogo, and informing him of the new plan. As weeks went on, Ketsukiko found herself unable to walk away from the situation she had put herself into. While she didn't particularly love Mamoru, he was clearly head over heals for her, and was unwilling to simply give up on their relationship. Three months into their courtship, Ketsukiko discovered she was pregnant, and was preparing to visit an abortion clinic when Mamoru stopped her. In the middle of a loud public argument, Mamoru took Ketsukiko by surprise by proposing to her in front of a large crowd of people. Feeling truly panicked for the first time in her life, she stuttered an acceptance for his proposal, and was forced to follow through with the wedding. Knowing she would be unable to lead her gang with a pregnant belly, much less a child and husband, she told her followers she would be taking a much less active roll in their crimes, and that none of them were to contact her with business so long as she was with her husband. This announcement sparked an outrage, and Kogo accused her of betraying him and the other members, stating that she should leave and let him have his rightful place as leader. Ketsukiko then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and told him the gang would belong to her for as long as she stood, before spitting in his eye and throwing him aside. When Shina was born, one of Ketsukiko's gang members was masquerading as a nurse. While Mamoru was speaking to the doctor, the gang member gave Ketsukiko a fake birth certificate, with "支那" written on it, giving the impression the child's name translated to "branch". The real birth certificate was hidden away in Ketsukiko's personal files, leaving Mamoru blind to his wife's dark ways. At first, Ketsukiko wanted little to do with Shina, still feeling too dedicated to her gang's activities. Over the course of two years, however, she found herself hopelessly adoring the small child who resembled her so closely, and began taking on the full responsibility of being a parent, buying Shina whatever dolls she wanted, and even giving her a large room and bed before she was even 4 years old. Tragically, however, shortly after Shina turned 10, Ketsukiko was brutally murdered by Kogo as revenge for abandoning the gang. After shooting her in the stomach multiple times, he shoved his slowly dying superior into a car and set it on cruise-control into busy traffic. During the crash, the steering wheel broke from its base, and Ketsukiko's body was slammed forward, piercing it against the torn metal of the steering wheel base and killing her. Because of all the bits of metal in her body, the coroner was unable to discover the bullets, and labeled her death as a car accident. Unofficial Arcs Diabolik Lovers Vers After her untimely death by the hands of her own underling, Ketsukiko was revived by a wayward vampire, under the assumption she would help him take over Japan. Instead, the undead gang woman left his care quickly, and hunt Kogo down, where she called him out on his betrayal in front of the other members. He tried shooting at her in anger and panic, at which time Ketsukiko discovered her ability to manipulate glass. After reclaiming her rightful place as the leader of her gang, she went on a search for her daughter. It didn't take her long to learn that she was living with the Sakamakis, and was quick to attack Kanato upon seeing him, threatening to skin him alive if Shina has so much as a paper cut on her. Shina came running to defend Kanato, but stopped when she saw her mother, pushing the two apart to hug her excitedly, and explain that everything Kanato has done to her has made her happy. Ketsukiko immediately accepted this with a smile, but insisted she'd keep a strict eye on Kanato. Relationships Mamoru Coming Soon Shina Coming Soon Kanato Coming Soon Karlheinz Coming Soon